1). Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to cleaning implements and more particularly to the construction of a soap bar which includes an imbedded scrubber.
2). Description of the Prior Art
Bar soap is in exceedingly common use by everybody throughout the world for personal bathing. Bars of soap are soluble in water. The composition of a bar of soap can vary greatly, but it is common for bars of soap to contain some type of an oil, such as a vegetable oil, and glycerine. Also, bars of soap can also contain water, moisturizers, emulsifiers, vitamins, perfumes and possibly dyes. A typical bar of soap also may contain numerous other ingredients. As the bar of soap is used, it decreases in volume until eventually a remaining small portion of the soap bar is discarded or is completely dissolved.
Because soap is a base, it has a slippery nature. The slippery nature makes it easy for the soap to slip from one's hand and be dropped. Dropping of a soap bar within a bathtub or shower is an exceedingly common occurrence. It can be difficult, even to people having the greatest dexterity, to pick up a dropped soap bar. It would be desirable to construct a soap bar in such a manner as to minimize the possibility of being dropped.
Additionally, in order to facilitate the removal of dead skin and also facilitate the cleaning of one's skin, it is common to utilize some form of a light scrubber when scrubbing of one's body. A common form of a scrubber is a washrag or a long strip of netting. In the past, wash rags and netting have been used separately in conjunction with a soap bar.